New Ketchum: Kanto Chronicles
by MMThunder31
Summary: When the newest Ketchum starts her journey with her fashionista of a cousin and a boy she just met, just how far can she go? Traveling across Kanto they'll encounter many trials and people, but will she ever find out the true past of the mysterious boy by her side and how deep the Rockets are intertwined in it? All in New Ketchum: Kanto Chronicles, are you ready for adventure?


**Author's Note:** Well going to be honest here, I'm not sure what to say right now, but to those who chose to read this story thank you and I hope that this story will be enjoyable to read.

_Italics will be for character thoughts or in mentioned cased will mean a flashback_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, things would be a heck of a lot different if I did.

* * *

**New Ketchum: Kanto Chronicles**

Chapter 1: Take another Step Forward 

You know, it's amazing how one minute you got the perfect life and in the next one you've lost nearly everything trying to pick yourself out of the dirt just to get knocked back down wonder why did a do to deserve all this wonderful crap. I was supposed to be the next generation prodigy; everything was mine for the taking, all the hard work that my team and I had put into being the best all for nothing or so I thought; funny how life throws curveballs at you just daring you to swing for the fences instead of trying to play safe and get on base. That was my life, always swing big and until recently I made it pay off, but I was playing this game of life without realizing the stakes and how everything wasn't as it seems and I foolish enough walk right into something that I had no idea about and those closest to me paid the ultimate price and I wasn't good enough to change the past, but bear witness to the horror first hand.

**XXXXXX**

"Here it folks, Michael's Typhlosion is fresh and ready to go and he still has two other Pokémon while Karen is down to Umbreon who looks to start tiring out, but as we all know Umbreon can take hits and give right back seeing as she just took down Michael's Ivysaur. Michael is going to want to finish this quickly even though it seems the win is his, but we can't count Karen out of this yet" announced the commentator.

"Both trainers ready?" questioned the referee as Karen and I nodded then the referee raised his flags to begin the match.

"Typhlosion, Eruption, don't even give Umbreon a chance to recover and follow up with Thunderpunch".

"Umbreon use Reflect then Payback when an opening occurs" Karen countered.

Typhlosion quickly unleashed his most powerful attack at close range nailing Umbreon, but not before Umbreon had successfully completed Reflect though the move did manage to slow down the overpowering attack as Umbreon still managed to regroup and launch Payback to counter Typhlosion's Thunderpunch. When the two collided the combine force of the two attacks had pushed them back opposite sides of the field and as I glanced to Umbreon and Karen is when I picked up on the look in her eyes that was a mixture of desperation and hope for her situation; that's when it came clear that she knew she had little chance to defeat me and that she had to act fast if she wanted the fight to end in her favor.

"Hyper Beam"

"Eruption", all we could was watch and hope; we were like the spectators in the stands as the two attacks crashed together and struggled for superiority.

"Umbreon, focus, don't hold back".

"Typhlosion, I believe in you, give it everything you got!" slowly Typhlosion started to push back Hyper Beam little by little, but it wasn't enough seeing as Eruption's power was weakened due to Typhlosion taking damage from Umbreon's Payback until the inevitable explosion covered the arena with a monstrous dust cloud. Several minutes pasted when finally the dust settled enough to show that Umbreon was barely standing while Typhlosion visibly showed signs of heavy fatigue though he had enough to continue the fight, it was Umbreon that was the question.

"Umbreon you got to hold on" Karen's pleas were of no use as Umbreon collapsed completely spent.

"The winner is Michael Lasher" the referee announced to all watching the match. The crowd erupted with cheers, clapping and the like, but my surroundings all blurred to nothing more than silence and peace as I lifted my head to glaze into the night above.

"I hope you all are watching from up there because this one for you" spoken to the sky all the while pointing to the stars in the sky meanwhile holding back the tears that threatened to fall. A nudge in my side brought me back to reality realizing that Typhlosion was in of me.

"Good job Typhlosion, you give it your all and I couldn't be prouder of you bud. We'll head to the center soon okay, but for now take a rest, you earned it" as I gave Typhlosion comforting pat and returned him to his ball. Meanwhile Karen had returned Umbreon and was coming my way.

"That was a good match and you deserved the win and if my gut is right then Lance is going to have his hands full with you and your team".

"Thanks I suppose, but I'm not letting Lance win at least without a challenge"

"That's good to hear and may luck be with you, I have a feeling you'll need it in the near future" Karen predicted before walking out of the arena through the tunnel on her side of the field. Though confused, figured that with my recent run I'd take all the luck I could get. No longer pondering the subject I gave the remaining crowd a wave before making my exit.

**XXXXXX**

"I never get tired of matches like this" Ash sighed with contentment.

"Watch it Ash because you'll be one of his next matches if he gets through Lance" Misty fired back at Ash's comment.

"Geez Mist, you couldn't be any more confident in my battling ability could you" Ash spoke sarcastically.

"Well Mr. Pokémon Master I know how that ego can make your head inflate to epic proportions; it surprises me that some days that you can get through the door" Misty said smirking.

"You and low blows, they hurt you know" Ash replied feigning sadness.

"Mom, dad, seriously could you two quit flirting so we go home already!" Megan, their oldest child, yelled showing signs off her infamous anger.

"Sorry Megan, uh well let's get going then" Ash apologized while his hand found its favorite spot behind his head before he looked to his blushing wife.

"Hey Ash, I do believe in you, but I don't want you to lose to a challenger because you got overconfident or something like that, okay?" Misty shyly spoke.

"I know honey, that's why I love you because you always have been watching my back since we were kids" Ash chuckled with sincerity

"Oh man there they go again; if they're not fighting then they're flirting" Aaron, their other child, complained.

"Just be happy they truly love each other and us because we could easily be like that boy that just battled Karen" Megan advised.

"What do you mean?" Aaron spoke in a questioning voice.

"He recently lost his entire family in a fire"

"Oh I, uh, guess you got a point there sis"

"All he's got to go on is his Pokémon and himself unless he also has something to prove. Still though, he doesn't have the luxury of relying on others like we do"

"Wow Megan, a bit deep there" Aaron said while snickering.

"Ugh, you're such a boy"

"Whatever, tell Mom and Dad that I'll be waiting at the hotel rooms" Aaron said brushing off statement.

"Wait Aaron, you shouldn't be going out by yourself this late at night" Megan told in old sibling tone.

"Well hurry up then slowpoke" Aaron teased.

Megan ran to catch up her brother before he made it out into the dark night.

**XXXXXX**

"Man I can't believe how strong that Typhlosion was, I mean did you see that eruption; that was like dad's Pikachu using Thunder or Volt Tackle" Aaron said in an excited tone.

"Well what do you expect? I mean he only crushed every opponent in the league championship and took four Pokémon to beat Karen" Megan spoke as if what she said was obvious.

"Yea, but it's like he treats every match like it's his final, every Pokémon he sends out is so strong; every time he sends out one it's something awesome and cool the way he battles"

"I guess, but he pushes them to their limit while not treating them like tools of war, just like dad does, you know except he's just as creative as dad in the way he attacks which is why he's so hard to beat"

"Sure seems that way sis…, huh, what happened to the lights?"

In the middle of Aaron's statement the lights suddenly went out as the sound of boots moving on street began to surround Aaron and Megan.

"You're surrounded, give up and we take you peacefully, but seeing who your parents are you two are coming with us whether you want to or not" A gruff voice spoke.

"Uhhh… Megan what do we do now?" Aaron whispered.

"We make noise and try to escape; get ready to run when an opening happens okay?" Megan whispered back.

"Okay, let's do this then" Aaron replied.

"What was that kiddies, a plan to escape? You don't whisper very well, get 'em boys and keep 'em quiet" The now obvious Rocket grunt commanded.

"HELP!" the siblings scream in unison.

**XXXXXX**

"Ash that sounded like Aaron and Megan, quick we got to hurry"

"I know Mist, I know" Ash said in a sympathetic voice.

**XXXXXX**

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice suddenly sounded from the dark.

"Look boys, it seems we got us a witness; kill him" The Rocket commanded again.

"No don't, quick get he..mmph" Megan said before a Rocket covered her mouth keeping her quiet.

"That's enough out of you princess, boys do the deed"

The Rockets that weren't dealing with Aaron and Megan charged the shaded figure with their weapons drawn ready to attack and one by one with cries of pain they fell to the ground unconscious or knocked back depending on the hit they sustained. Those fortunate enough to get through the first attempt to subdue the figure weren't so lucky the second time now as all the grunts lay in an unconscious heap.

"That all?"

"Cocky punk, dodge this" The lead Rocket pulled a gun from his belt and took aim at the figure then shot, but it looked as if the Rocket's aim was off seeing as the person was still able to charge at them before attacking the Rocket. The vicious nature of his attack on the Rocket was terrifying to watch as he was relentless in punching and kicking until no more movement came from the Rocket's body. After the Rocket was unconscious, but his breathing labored to show he was still alive meanwhile the person who came to Megan and Aaron's aid freed them from their bonds before returning his attention to the fallen Rockets.

"I think it's your time get out of here and find help; I'll make sure they don't leave before you get help" The shaded figure said.

"What about you; you're bleeding?" Megan questioned.

"Don't worry; I've been in worse situations" The figure replied.

"What?! Are you crazy?" Megan yelled in shock.

"Come on Megan, we got to go now" Aaron complained pulling on Megan to get her moving.

Megan and Aaron ran away like they had been told, but after only making a few blocks they ran into Ash and Misty. Being the concerned parents they were they had found an officer Jenny to help in their search; luckily they had run into their scared looking children.

"Mom, dad, quick somebody just saved us from some Rockets and was fighting about ten of them by himself, but he was injured as well I think" Megan explained, panic taking hold of her tone of voice.

"Okay, Misty get Aaron and Megan out of here; Jenny and I will stop the Rockets" Ash said looking at his wife.

"Be careful okay" Misty spoke concerned.

"We will come on Jenny that person could be in major trouble…(BOOM)" Ash promised, before being cut off by an explosion.

"From the sounds of it we better hurry" Officer Jenny replied.

"Come on you two, you both got yourselves in enough trouble already" Misty said in an anger and worried tone.

"Please be alright, just please be alright" Megan hoped.

**XXXXXX**

"Jenny, what happened here?" Ash asked in an amazement.

"Nothing good, hey you, freeze!" Jenny commanded as a figure ran from the scene.

The shaded figure disappeared from the scene into the nearby alley before escaping into the night. Jenny called for backup and sent out her Growlithe before pursuing the figure that had already made a sizable start on her. Meanwhile Ash began to survey the carnage surrounding him. Several bodies laid on the pavement bloody and beaten while others unconscious or too injured to move. A vehicle was smoldering and blackened as was seemed to be the cause of the explosion that had gathered the attention of Ash and the others in the area. Though oddly there was a bloody spot nowhere near the other bodies that followed the trail the person took in escaping. Rather quickly backup arrived; nearly moments after Jenny had left to pursue the person running from the scene. All the rockets were taken care of by the authorities, either taken to the hospital for treatment or to jail to be prosecuted for their intended crimes.

"It seems that the boy wasn't badly injured seeing as I couldn't catch him running from the scene even though we tracked him by a blood trail before it stopped in an alley way several blocks from here, but Ash you're lucky" Officer Jenny informed.

"Why is that?" The Pokémon master questioned.

"It seems from what evidence we've collected that if not for whoever fled the scene saved your children from being kidnapped by Team Rocket"

"Still though, he acted pretty violent towards the Rockets" Ash replied.

"From what we can tell and what your children said, it seems that once the Rockets captured your children that the boy was shot at after identifying himself while running towards the Rockets who had Megan and Aaron. He managed to free them and give them enough time to run into us, but after they ran it seems in the time it took for us to get to the scene the van blown up by a Hyper Beam or a stronger attack like it and who was left of the Rockets were taken care of by his means of force".

"How many Rockets were there?"

"Nine including the driver of the van, but none were killed seeing as no bodies were found in the van, mostly likely their means of escape"

"Well Jenny thank you for informing me, but it's late and I've got an early morning tomorrow. If you find anything else, please call me"

"Don't worry Master Ketchum, if anything new happens you'll be one of the first to know"

**XXXXXX**

"Now Pikachu where do you think a person would go if they were injured and couldn't go to the hospital?" Ash questioned his loyal buddy.

"Pika ka pi chu pika kachu"

"A nurse Joy or a good friend, well seeing as we know neither let's go to where that blood trail was and see if you can pick up his scent"

"Pika Pikachu"

"I don't try to hurt your pride and don't get attitude with me"

Ash and Pikachu arrived at where Jenny said the boy's blood trail was.

"Well Pikachu here it is; see what you can pick up"

"Pikachu!"

"Good work buddy, lead the way, but let's be quiet though; we don't want any unnecessary attention attracted to us"

"Pi"

Pikachu followed the scent andhad led Ash to a lodge given to league personal during events.

Ash quietly opened the door encountering a dark room that he looked into before entering followed by Pikachu and closed the door to remain undetected.

"What are you doing in my lodge?" A female voice spoke suddenly with a hint of anger in her tone.

"Uh… Pikachu and I were trying to find the boy who ran away from a crime scene earlier and followed his scent here" Ash nervously spoke before realizing that the voice belonged to an off duty Nurse Joy.

"Why exactly would you be trying to find this person?" Nurse Joy questioned.

"From what I've been told he is the only reason I'm not getting a ransom call from Team Rocket right now and that he was injured in the process"

"Your information would be correct then" A male person spoke this time before appearing out of the dark behind Ash and Pikachu.

"How did get back there without Pikachu noticing?"

"The same way I escaped Jenny, masking" The boy informed.

"Masking?" Ash replied confused.

"I used the noise from your conversation to mask the sounds of my movement and kept to the dark. You learn quick how to get around without getting seen if you have to want to try to stop the Rockets"

"What do you mean?"

"Who do you think gave the anonymous tip to Jenny in Pewter about the hideout in the surrounding mountains or why Rockets mysteriously show up in front of police stations at night unconscious" The boy informed with a plain tone.

"That was all you?" Ash asked in shock.

"Who else would because Team Rocket hasn't done anything to anyone, but me"

"I see; what happened to your stomach area?" Ash questioned.

"I got shot and the bullet went straight through, but I needed patched up" the boy informed who Ash now reconized as the person who beat Karen: Michael.

"That's why he came to me" Nurse Joy spoke up.

"How do you to know each other?" Ash asked.

"Joy here helped me after the incident with a place to stay and my mom used to help out at Joy's center in Viridian before we moved to New Bark Town so Joy been helping me since you know, then" the boy suddenly became quiet.

"So why did you attack those Rockets so viciously?"

"Other than that they're Rockets and were kidnapping Megan and Aaron, let's just say that they're the main reason my family is dead"

"What, what do you mean?"

"Let it go Ash; don't push this subject" Joy warned.

"Sorry, so Michael what could I do to repay you?"

"Just don't mention that I was the one to save your kids and get the cops off my back; life tough each already"

"Alright and thank you; if you ever need anything don't hesitate to call me"

"Sure, keep them safe Ash because the Rockets are up to something big and it seems they'll stop at nothing to get whatever it is working"

**XXXXXX**

"You two are in so much trouble; why would you be crazy enough to walk around at night by yourselves and on lesser traveled road in the city and where have you been!?" Misty spoke in an outraged tone as Ash entered the lodge where they were staying at while at the Indigo Plateau.

"Misty, calm down, they're safe now and I was helping Jenny"

"Excuse me, calm down! You want to calm down after my children were almost kidnapped by Team Rocket and weren't because someone was crazy enough to fight by themselves. You really are dense" Misty yelled.

"Misty enough! It's bad enough that Megan and Aaron were almost kidnapped because Team Rocket wanted something from me, but they're safe now Mist. They made a bad choice on accident; it's not like they wanted this to happen"

"Why would Team Rocket want something from you?" Misty asked angry.

"Mist, come on now think" Ash coaxed.

"Really Mr. Pokémon Mast…er" Suddenly she put the situation together.

"Exactly, I hold the second most powerful position in the league and could help Team Rocket and they have no way to influence Goodshow without immediately arousing suspicion. Me on the other hand…"

"They could use us"

"Sadly yes"

"Dad?" Megan spoke up for the first time.

"Yes Megan"

"What about the boy who saved us?" She asked worried.

"Well as far as I know he was shot, but Jenny chased after him and couldn't find him so he got away though I wouldn't worry about him too much"

"Why?!" She looked on with big eyes.

"Because someone who can beat that many Rockets and run from Jenny isn't going to go down that easily"

"I guess, thanks dad"

"No problem Megan, do you need anything else princess?"

"No, thanks dad" Megan said before leaving the room.

**XXXXXX**

"Well folks here we go with another exciting battle between Michael Lasher and Johto Champion Lance"

"Lance"

"Michael, good to see that you could make it to me"

"You should have realized that I would get to battle you Lance sooner or later and don't think I've forgotten what you did"

"Michael, I…"

"Shut it, I didn't come here to listen to your excuses"

"Both trainers to your box. The rules of this championship match are as followed: This is to be a six-on-six battle. Pokémon are to be sent out simultaneously. Neither trainer is allowed to switch Pokémon until ten minutes have completed in the round. If a Pokémon is knocked outside of the lines it will have ten seconds to return to the battlefield before being disqualified, being in the air outside the lines will not count. The team to first knock out the other team's six Pokémon will win the match for Johto League Champion. Trainers please pick your first Pokémon"

"Gyarados/ Tyranitar"

"Well here we go folks and nothing like sending out the big guns to start this championship match"

"Begin"

"Gyarados, Aqua Tail"

"Tyranitar counter with Stone Edge"

The intensity of the battle immediately shined through the pre-match excitement and jitters and the two behemoths charged head on at each other firing the ordered attacks and the ensuing shockwave was enough to shake the stadium as Gyarados and Tyranitar were hopelessly stuck in a stalemate until Lance further directed Gyarados to use Hydro Pump.

"Oh no, Tyranitar quick use Hyper Beam"

Normally using such a powerful move at close range would be suicide, but that hydro Pump would be just as bad for Tyranitar. The two moves locked in yet another stalemate seeing as Hyper Beam had the power edge, but that was cancelled out by Gyarados' type power up of Hydro Pump. Shockwaves became stronger, neither side will to surrender as pure energy clashed until finally the unstable attacks reached their peeks and caused an overwhelming blast that created a powerful shockwave strong enough to force Lance and Michael to protect themselves and create a monstrous dust cloud. As the dust cloud began to settle both Tyranitar and Gyarados stood firm covered in dirt, cuts, and bruises from the intense battle so far, but even as fatigue began to kick in so did their pride. Neither of these powerhouses would let the other best them.

"Gyarados, use Ice Fang"

"Tyranitar counter with rock slide then finish it with Crunch"

Tyranitar hit Gyarados with Rock Slide, but pure determination kept Gyarados roughly on track to connect with Tyranitar. Getting the lucky critical hit Gyarados absolutely nailed Tyranitar while in agony Tyranitar connected with Crunch as both continued to add more pressure to their bite until pain and exhaustion overtook both Pokémon before they collapsed fainted on the ground.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle, this battle results in a draw."

The crowd roared in approval for the physical "trench fight" fought between these two powerhouses that provided plenty of action for the specters. After the crowd's roar softened the referee continued the match.

"Trainers please select your next Pokémon"

"Aerodactyl"

"Well then Ivysaur, time to shine"

"Aero/Saur!"

"Start"

"Sunny Day"

"Aerodactyl, wing attack"

"Ivysaur use vine whip to grab onto Aerodactyl's wings"

Upon the completion of Sunny Day Ivysaur prepared for Aerodactyl's assault with his vines geared to race at Aerodactyl. The moment came as Ivysaur used his vine to slam into the ground and propel himself above Aerodactyl and grab onto soaring rock flyer. Immediately Aerodactyl began to turn and increase its speed in an attempt to free itself from Ivysaur's grasp.

"Ivysaur, quick fire Solarbeam"

"Aerodactyl you got to evade, bank and raise your altitude"

Sunny Day's effect became apparent when Ivysaur took no time to gather energy for Solarbeam and fired, but seeing as Ivysaur's grip held firm on Aerodactyl the shot was taken just outside of point blank range. Aerodactyl took the attack straight in the back as Lance's commands were seeming futile against Ivysaur's will. The prehistoric predator fell towards to the earth with Ivysaur trailing still attached waiting for further commands.

"Ivysaur let go and wait until you're almost ready to hit the ground and use Solarbeam at Aerodactyl"

"What!? He's crazy, Aerodactyl snap out of it and pull up"

Aerodactyl still recovering from the first assault on it continued to free-fall towards the earth as Ivysaur let go slowing his decent and preparing to fire Solarbeam on the beat up flyer. Just as Aerodactyl was about to hit the ground and Ivysaur following just behind Michael acted.

"Ivysaur fire now!"

The monstrous beam of energy slammed Aerodactyl into the ground while slowing Ivysaur's decent into a standstill and after a few seconds was discontinued as Ivysaur fell back to the ground while Aerodactyl lay on the ground barely conscious.

"Ivysaur catch yourself with vinewhip"

With suburb grace Ivysaur slowed its decent and safety landed before reassuming its battle pose. Amazingly Lance's Aerodactyl began to rise again showing the endurance that made it one of the strongest in the region.

"Aerodactyl focus and fire Hyper Beam" Lance ordered with his famous attack pose.

"Ivysaur launch yourself above the beam with Vinewhip then spin and tilt to counter"

Aerodactyl flew back into the air, but as ordered Ivysaur used Vinewhip to launch even higher than Aerodactyl and spun like a top to continuously attack the flying rock beast with Vinewhip until finally Aerodactyl could take the beating no longer and crashed back to the ground where it did not get back up.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle, Ivysaur is the winner"

Lance could only stare on as one of his formidable fighters that could wipeout any average trainer's team by themself was utterly crushed even when he had the type advantage. This was no ordinary battle.

"This is unbelievable folks, not only does Michael have the lead, but his Ivysaur made Aerodactyl look like an average Pokémon instead of the elite that it is. If the rest of Lasher's team battle with this intensity then Lance will have to find another strategy or risk losing his title" the annoucer spoke stating the obvious.

"Trainers send out your next Pokémon"

"Ivysaur return, Vaporeon give it what you got"

"Altaria show them why we're champions"

"Continue"

"Ice Beam/ Flamethrower" The two attacks collided with each other and canceling themselves out. Vaporeon and Altaria stared down each other with a high intensity ferocity that could only be achieved in such a tense atmosphere.

"Altaria use Aerial Ace"

"Vaporeon counter with Surf"

Altaria gained altitude with Aerial Ace and charged downwards towards Vaporeon as Vaporeon created a gigantic wave of water riding atop of it.

"Altaria change to Sky Attack" As the hard charging bird was on a collision course with Vaporeon Michael countered yet again.

"Propel yourself above Altaria with Quick Attack" Just in time Vaporeon dodged Altaria with Quick Attack, but that didn't stop Altaria from colliding with the wall of water and plowing straight through before coming to a stop as water flew everywhere from the force of the impact. Altaria and Lance scanned the field for the any sign of Vaporeon, but in their show of force had unwitty fell for the trap Michael had set.

"Now!" Michael cried out and suddenly from one of the many puddles on the field Vaporeon appeared and fired Ice Beam at Altaria which created an indirect hit from Altaria's ability to maneuver agilely in the sky.

"Altaria counter with Dragon Rush" Altaria obeyed and a blue hue covered its body as she charged towards Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon fire Hydro Pump" Vaporeon gathered water and fired upon Altaria who began to clash with the Hydro Pump and slowly pierce through the torrent of water.

"_No, when Altaria breaks through Vaporeon will get slammed and then Lance will get the momentum that I need to keep to win. How to stop him, think! Wait, Hydro Pump should be strong enough to get Vaporeon airborne" _

"Vaporeon aim your Hydro Pump at the ground then switch to Hyper Beam and fire at Altaria" Vaporeon did just that and got airborne miraculously making Altaria miss yet again before changing to Hyper Beam and firing above Altaria. The beam of energy drilled Altaria in the back forcing her into ground.

"Vaporeon enough, just wait for now" Upon landing on the ground Vaporeon discontinued the attack giving a clear view to all watching showing Altaria somehow struggling to stand up again even after the powerful beating she had taken so far, but the strain was too much as she collapsed on the ground fainted.

"Altaria has fainted, the winner is Vaporeon"

"Altaria return, Dragonite come out"

"Well folks, it seems Lance wants to change the tide of the battle as now he has sent out his most powerful and prized Pokémon: Dragonite. What will Michael do now that it seems he has forced Lance's strategy to change now that he is down to Michael: three to five"

"Vaporeon, don't back down. We'll show 'em why we're here"

"Go"

"Fire Blast, now!" Dragonite sent the flaming star towards Vaporeon.

"Quick Attack" Vaporeon dodged yet again, but Lance was ready and countered.

"Draco Meteor" An orange sphere was sent into the sky summoning the meteors towards Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon stop, full power Hyper Beam" Vaporeon stopped and began charging Hyper Beam and proceeded to fire at the meteors. As the attacks met a stalemate appeared, but slowly the meteors gained more ground cutting further into Hyper Beam.

"Dragonite, Dragon Rush" Lance had set the trap and nothing could be done in time to stop Dragonite from slamming into Vaporeon.

"Vapoo!" Vaporeon screamed in pain as Dragonite drilled him in the side while he was trying to counter Draco Meteor. The force of the impact sent Vaporeon in the general direction of Michael.

"_Michael, please no matter what, promise me that you'll protect those you love. They'll help you get through the rough spots without us around, please, promise me"_

"Vaporeon!" Seemingly time slowed as Vaporeon flew through the air as Michael intercepted Vaporeon's path grabbing onto mer-Pokémon as they collided with each other before both continued out of the trainer's box before hitting the ground several feet later. The crowd gathered a collective gasp as Michael and Vaporeon had stopped on the field in an unmoving pile. After a few seconds both Michael and Vaporeon began to get up after the violent impact they had shared.

"Ouch, th-that didn't feel good; h-how about you Va-Vaporeon, you okay?"

"Va" Vaporeon nodding weakly after the blows he had sustained.

"Good, gr-great job out there buddy; take a good rest, you earned it"

"Hey ref…. Va…poreon's done" Michael

"Okay, are you ready to battle or do you need to be checked out by Nurse Joy?"

"I'm… fine, just had the wind… knocked out… of me; give me a sec would ya"

"Alright, but I must inform you that if you need a break then by the rules you must take it now or you must finish the match in its entirety"

"No, I'll finish the match without the break"

"Alright then challengers and your Pokémon, return to your positions"

"Vaporeon return; Togekiss, let's do this"

"_I've got to finish this quick, now that my wound reopened. Hopefully no one notices the bleeding"_

"Dragonite, Fire Blast"

"Counter with Air Slash" The fiery move charged towards Togekiss, but met the blade of air slicing it in two missing it Togekiss while Dragonite moved out of the path of Air Slash.

"Hyper Beam"

"Draco Meteor" The meteors collided with Hyper Beam before bursting into small harmless chunks leaving Dragonite defenseless.

"Dragonite, get out of there" The call came too late as the mighty dragon braced himself for impact, but even Lance's most powerful fighter would be affect by the strength of a normal type's Hyper Beam. Even Togekiss' most powerful attack would only prove to hurt Dragonite, but by no means was it able to faint the welder of such endurance.

"That better not be the best you got"

"I'd worry about your own situation before you start to question my Pokémon's abilities"

"We'll see, Dragonite dragon rush"

"Togekiss, protect"

"Push through it"

"Togekiss, fire up Hyper Beam" This last ditch move to stop Dragonite was risky for sure, but that dragon rush currently crimpling protect would surely do the same to Togekiss.

"Dragonite, give it all you got" Finally with that last bit of encouragement Dragonite shattered the barrier only to struggled against the Hyper Beam fired in his. Slowly Dragonite gained ground on Togekiss cutting the gap to mere meters apart.

"Togekiss let it all go" The power behind Hyper Beam increased and both pokemon valiantly stood their ground in the face of danger as both attacks causing each other to grow unable before creating yet another explosion of great knocking both fighters to the ground. Dragonite slowly stood again while Togekiss struggled to stand; both were covered in scratches and bruises while fatigue showed upon their features.

"Aura Sphere"

Togekiss fired the sphere, but the attack would prove a waste as Dragonite use Dragon Claw to destroy it.

"Finish this with Aqua Tail"

With unexpected speed Dragonite charged one last time towards the weary Togekiss.

"Counter with Air Slash and aim it towards Dragonite's upper body" It was obvious that Togekiss didn't have the power to counter so I might as well allow her to get in one final hit before she was finished off. Both attacks hit, but Dragonite noticeably flinched from Air Slash but thanks to his ability of Inner Focus he followed through and slammed Togekiss back into the ground. Once the dust cleared it was obvious that Togekiss had fainted after the intense beating she sustained.

"Togekiss has fainted, Dragonite is the winner" The crowd didn't roar and cheer as one would expect, this battle had far surpassed just being a battle. That tension that was created was more in-depth than this just being a title match and the crowd was now picking up on those vibes. Lance and I had a history, small and mostly unknown to many, but still evident.

(Flashback)

"_You're kidding me right? I bailed you all out of have to go public with your organization and dealing with the rocket takeover of the radio tower and this is how you thank me. Hey, Team Rocket put a death threat out for my family and the best you can do is a WE"LL SEE!"_

"_Michael, you got to understand our situation here; we can't help without risking our own people to help you.."_

"_BULL! If Jenny and her officers with my help didn't stop Team Rocket by risking our lives and those of our Pokémon then you all would be running around trying to figure out how to free Johto from Rocket Control right now"_

"_Look this is how it has got to be and if you don't like it then sorry, but our hands are tied" _

"_Fine, but if my family dies then the G-Men will be just as responsible for their deaths as the Rockets that do it, you understand me?"_

"_Boy, watch who you threaten" the man in the corner finally spoke up._

"_Why, I only have the most powerful crime organization wanting my family dead and I should be afraid of making the spineless good guys enemies that love to do nothing why exactly?"_

"_Look, we have our reasons not to get involved; respect them"_

"_Fine then, but never expect my help again because I've done more than my share. Now excuse me while I have to protect those I hold dear to me, something you all will never understand" I walked out tired of excuses and the load of bull they were trying to feed me._

(End Flashback)

"Challenger, send out your next Pokémon"

"Dragonite" I was smirking as Lance face fell.

"This is amazing folks, not only do we finally find out Michael's last unknown Pokémon, but it's a Dragonite. Never before in a league match has both challengers had the same Pokémon battling at the same time"

"You feel like playing this way Lance fine, but don't complain when you get the same done to your team that you've done to mine"

"Michael…"

"Shut it, that's all you higher ups know; how to hide while have the little guy fix your problems and make excuses on why you're incompetent"

The stadium was cast under an awkward silence after Michael's speech, if you could call it that, surprised them as well as Lance. He could stare in awe from what had been said of him before Michael's growling Dragonite snapped him back to reality. The referee finally gained enough composure to restart the match.

"Begin"

**XXXXXX**

"Ash, what's he talking about?"

"Let's just say that Lance could have saved Michael's family, but Lance and the G-Men refused to get involved"

"Wait, then why is he so mad at Lance?"

"Because Lance was the one to get Michael involved with helping the G-Men with stopping Team Rocket and that's exactly why Michael's family was targeted"

**XXXXXX**

"Dragonite ExtremeSpeed into Dragon Rush" In a flash Dragonite had become an orange blur covered in a blue aura before slamming into Lance's Dragonite weakening the already fatigued dragon to the brink of fainting.

"Come around and finish it Dragonite" Firing up Dragon Rush again the mythical dragon severally banked charging once more at his intended target preparing to finish what Vaporeon and Togekiss started.

"No Dragonite, Dragon Claw"

"End this now!" That was all the motivation Dragonite needed adding more speed by using ExtremeSpeed in tandem with Dragon Rush to overpower Lance's Dragonite one last time. The collision between the two was terrifying watch; Michael's Dragonite slammed Lance's and the result looked to be the equivalent of a tractor trailer t-boning a car. Michael's Dragonite returned unharmed to his side of the field while Lance could only watch as his Dragonite lay in a pitiful heap barely breathing.

"Dragonite wins", the referee had a solemn look "Champion, please choose your next Pokémon"

"Now you're starting to understand what you did to me" Lance looked about ready to murder something or actually someone.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The words rolling off his tongue as if every single one had enough poison in it to kill the person it was aimed at.

"Now you understand what it's like when someone comes in and hurts those you love and you're powerless except to watch it unfold and someone could have stopped it if they cared enough" Michael said staring Lance straight in the eyes.

"Not everything revolves around you ungrateful brat"

"Ungrateful brat, you have to be kidding me. Who was it that stopped Team Rocket while you did nothing, but watch and come in at the last second to take the credit for it, huh, WHO!? I've lost everything because of you and now that you severally hurt two of my Pokémon and now that I somewhat repaid the favor you think you have the right to get pissed off at me? Yea well guess what champ, I'm sick of going out of my way to help others and get screwed in the end so deal with it because you started it and abandoned me to deal with this by myself. So excuse me if I give you a taste of what you gave me, besides by tomorrow Dragonite will be fine; it's not like my dead family who I'll never see again"

Lance had nothing to reply with against that; he felt horrible about leaving the kid and his family alone to face the Rockets, but his hands were tied. What could he alone do; the other regional heads of the G-Men voted against him and Lance knew that the Rockets would follow through, they never balked on threats like these, but they couldn't risk the G-Men for three people.

"Champion chose your next Pokémon or I'll be forced to take your inaction as a forfeit"

"Salamence" The beast roared upon release from her capsule.

"Opponents ready and begin"

"ExtremeSpeed/ Dragon Pulse" Dragonite easily dodged the green color sphere and charged closer to Salamence.

"Now Salamence, Dragon Claw" Lance had set a trap of his own allowing Dragonite to close on Salamence then with Dragonite's guard dropped then drill him or so he thought.

"Dragonite get physical and use double Fire Punch" Dragonite skillfully halted in front of Salamence dodging the first swipe of Dragon Claw before both his fist lit up in flames. The both beasts punched and swiped at each other never gaining the advantage over the other. The spectators were literally watching a boxing match as Salamence and Dragonite traded blows; punches colliding with swipes, stalemates occurring with every blow, pride fueling their strength, continuing with such speed and power that only mythical beasts of legend could create. Finally the two had worn down enough to come to an eventual and mutual break; looking each other in the eyes, respecting their opponent, but that only fueled their desire to win even more.

"Draco Meteor" the command given simotiously as both fired an orange sphere high into the sky summoning several meteors to fire at the other battler. The two attacks collided smashing the meteors into tiny and medium size chunks of rock raining down across the entire field. The fans were given yet another spectacle as Dragonite and Salamence skillfully maneuvered through the aerial debris and managed not to get hit as rock was seemingly everywhere.

"Enough of this, Dragon Rush!" Dragonite rushed once more at Salamence.

"Dragon Pulse to counter, quick"

"End this, Outrage!" In mid-charge Dragonite swapped to his most powerful attack as Dragon Pulse weakly met the orange dragon head on. Lance's counter proved only to show how strong Outrage truly was. Dragonite did a full body tackle into Salamence knocking the powerful flyer backwards towards the edge of the field.

"Salamence use your speed to escape" Recovering fairly well from the assault Salamence took back to the skies with its great agility, but right behind him was a furious Dragonite; the look in his eyes that of a predator chasing its prey. Unrelenting in the pursuit, Dragonite caught the tired Salamence before putting the long neck dragon in a submission chokehold and charging towards the ground below.

"Michael stop! Called it off, I'll forfeit; just don't do this" Lance pleaded only to have his call fall on deaf ears.

"It's too late for that Lance" Just as Michael finished a blue blur crashed into the ground creating a dust cloud that the victorious Dragonite was celebrating above giving off prideful roars. When the dust cloud had settled Salamence lay unconscious and severally injured in the crater created from her impact.

"Salamence is unable to battle, Dragonite wins" Lance returned the battered dragon back to his ball before Michael once again spoke up.

"Now we're even"

"What, you think this some sort of game!?"

"Game, no. Not even close"

"Why are you taking it out on them and not me?"

"Because you're going to learn whether you want to or not that you better back those you put in battle, not abandon them. Besides you pushed the limit on two of my pokemon so I did the same for two of yours or did you already forget that?"

"Do you really want to go down this path?"

"No, I never want anyone else to have to go through what I have"

"What?"

"Let's finish this the right way, what do ya say?"

"That's all I wanted from the start"

"Good, Dragonite return. Referee, I'm withdrawing Dragonite and Ivysaur from the match. Well Lance let this be our last battle then; I know your final pokemon and you know mine"

"Shall we then"

"_Good, I'm not going to last much longer with this wound; I'm surprised that I've made it this long, now let's finish this the right way. Mom, dad, Ellie, this is for you"_

"Typhlosion/ Charizard" With new resolve and understanding of each other Michael and Lance sent out their final Pokémon.

"Challengers ready?" Staring into each other's eyes we nodded. The referee took the signal as a yes and raised his flags one last time to start the final showdown.

"Flamethrower/ Heat Wave" The two attacks met, but the wide spread formation of Heat Wave allowed it to continue onwards to Typhlosion while Flamethrower being concentrated punched through the area of Heat Wave it was clashing with. Both attacks hit their intended targets but neither was truly affected by the moves as both Pokémon brushed off the hit.

"Charizard get up in the air" Charizard obey as now he was now in the air hovering quite ways up.

"Well Typhlosion it seems fire and ground ain't gonna work so let's go with Thunderpunch" Typhlosion's left paw curled into a fist and lit up with electricity as the gap between the two battlers began to shrink.

"Charizard use Air Slash to stop Typhlosion" Charizard began to fire slash after slash at Typhlosion trying to impede his progress.

"Typhlosion protect yourself with Flare Blitz but, still use Thunderpunch once use reach Charizard" Typhlosion surrounded himself in fire as he charged ever closer to Charizard as the flyer continued the assault of Air Slashes randomly hitting Typhlosion only to have the slash blocked by the shield of fire. Once Typhlosion was in range he jumped to reach the now defenseless Charizard.

"Charizard use Brick Break to counter" The punches met cancelling each other out creating a mid-air stalemate.

"Other fist!" Typhlosion right fist lit before he connected the super effective move to Charizard's jaw. Both fighters fell back to the ground as Charizard was recovering from the punch leaving an opportunity to attack.

"Quick Typhlosion use Earthquake before Charizard gets airborne" Typhlosion quickly stomped on the ground causing shockwaves to spread shaking the surrounding area and causing more damage to Lance's dragon.

"Charizard pull it together and use Blast Burn" The dragon quickly shook off the effects of the last few moves before firing his most powerful move. The powerful fireball quickly came closer to Typhlosion.

"Eruption!" Typhlosion's neck flame grew as he fired his most powerful move to counter. The powerful fire moves came together clashing for strength before peaking making the air feel as if the battle was taking place in a volcano.

"Charizard get the advantage, use Dragon Pulse" The green orb was fired towards the volatile mixture of fire. The result was an explosion that created a monstrous shockwave that rocked the stadium sending heated air and dirt everywhere.

**XXXXXX**

"Oh man, that blast was something. Just look at that dust cloud" Ash exclaimed.

"Good thing we're up here" Misty agreed.

The dust cloud began to settle as Lance, Charizard, and Typhlosion could be seen covered in dirt, but Michael was laying on the ground.

"Wow, Charizard and Typhlosion are still standing. Wait a second what's wrong with Michael?"

**XXXXXX**

"_Ugh, did I get hit in the head or something. Gosh I got bad headache now, but my wound is bleeding like crazy. Oh no, if it bleed through the wraps then this isn't good. I've got to stand back up and finish this"_

Slowly Michael rose back up as the last of the dust cloud settled.

"Typhlosion use Flare Blitz" The starter lit in a blaze of fire as he charged once more at the grounded Charizard.

"Charizard use Heat Wave" Lance's last ditch effort to stop Typhlosion proved useless as the move connected knocking Charizard down as Typhlosion turned to Charizard ready for the command that would end the match. Slowly the Charizard rose shakily standing trying to counter any move that Typhlosion would use.

"Typhlosion end this with E..(cough), Er…(cough), Erupt…(cough, cough, cough)" Slowly Michael's vision began to blur and his ability to talk became useless as a fit of coughing over took his body. Suddenly he began to sway as his balance was off. His body could no longer take the abuse it had sustained from the previous day and the battle.

"_Please no, don't do this to me. Just let me finish the battle; don't take this from me too"_

Michael collapsed unconscious in the trainer's box as the referee called for the paramedics.

* * *

Author's Note: Well that's the start, I've got an idea of where the story goes and I already know the ending, somewhat. Sadly because I'm a college student studying for an Engineering degree, the time I have to write this story is minimal so don't expect a crazy update schedule. I'll try to get a new chapter out every few weeks at most, but life likes to make me eat my words so whatever happens. Lastly if you got a way to make my writing better or an area that wasn't as good it could have been, tell me or just review and tell me what you thought of the story. Also if you're wondering what the three main characters (Megan, Michael, and later Alaina) look like I got a description on my profile page, but if i find a good spot to put that in my story later then i will though seeing as I'm as new to storywriting as I am to college, that's gonna take a lot of thinking to make it work because I'm not going to put half done work on site, my pride as a writer won't let me! Well that's all I got for now, so until next time, MMT31.


End file.
